This invention relates primarily to a means for motivating a scaffold, generally from a portable energizing device, for shifting scaffolding about a work area.
Scaffolding has long been used in the construction industry, more particularly, the more smaller individual type of scaffolding that is used usually indoors, for completing concrete work, plastering, painting, such as in a room or building space, has been most helpful to the worker. Various types of energizing means, such as electrical motors, and the like, applied to the scaffolding to mechanize it, to provide for other than manual movement, has also been available in the art. In the current invention, the concept is to utilize a portable type of electrical appliance, such as a self-energized drill, or related type of tool from which rotary motion may be obtained, or even perhaps a drill that may be coupled by an extension cord to an electrical outlet, is herein applied for the purpose of furnishing energy to the scaffold to provide for its automatic movement, without necessitating the application of manual force by the worker or other user.
Examples of prior art style of scaffold devices can be seen in the United States patent to Rust, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,033, wherein the scaffold device discloses a wheeled frame incorporating a platform and which may be shifted about the work area.
The patent to Costello, U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,202, shows a scaffolding cart, which is electrically powered by a permanent electric motor that mounts in proximity with the wheels, to provide means for transporting the scaffolding about the work area.
The patent to Fisher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,611, shows a propulsion unit for a scaffold whose drive motor is energized by electrical batteries. Once again, all provided generally in the vicinity of the lower segment of the scaffold, proximate its wheeled structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,203, shows an electric motor located adjacent one of the wheels in order to provide movement to the shown scaffolding.
A similar type of structure is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,758, to Hibma.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,025, to Slusarenko, shows a scaffold which includes which includes a reversible and adjustable driving and steering unit. Once again, the electric motor used to drive the scaffolding is arranged approximate its shown drive wheel.
The patent to Wallraff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,548, shows another motorized scaffold attachment, where the motor is arranged adjacent and in contact with its drive wheel.
The patent to Berish, U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,783, shows a motorized scaffold hoisting apparatus, wherein a motor is used to provide for hoisting of the scaffolding, during usage.
The patent to Takai, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,506, shows a movable working platform, where apparently manual power is used to pump a pedal to achieve rotation of its drive wheel.
Finally, the patent to Ross, U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,476, shows a portable scaffold and retrofit kit therefor. The retrofit kit includes a drive wheel, with a motor attached directly thereto, to provide movement to the scaffolding.
The current invention, contrary to what is shown and described in the various prior art patents, utilizes a drive mechanism that extends upwardly in the scaffolding into proximity of the location of its user, and which has a drive shaft incorporated therein, and then utilizes a portable tool, such as a drill, electric drill, or the like, to provide rotary motion to the drive wheel, to provide movement to the scaffolding. And, since such drills usually are reversible, movement in opposite directions may be achieved to furnish precise positioning of the associated scaffold.